


Where'd You Sleep Last Night

by Ravendite



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boats and Ships, F/M, FWB, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Roomates, Smut, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, bucky barnes smut, not explicit, roomates relationship, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendite/pseuds/Ravendite
Summary: You fell in love with your roommate Bucky Barnes, but your relationship-as roommates and friends- is complicated by a series of misunderstandings about your feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

You had done something really really stupid. As you stated at your too mate it dawned on you that you had done something really stupid that you had tried so hard not to do. You’d fallen in love with your roommate. A part of you had known you felt something for him but you never thought it’d come through. 

Bucky ran into the room, shirtless, still wearing pajama pants. There was a washcloth in his hand as though he hadn’t finished washing his face. He leaped onto the couch and turned up the volume. 

“Buck I’m sure your tv show will be on later. Don’t you wanna finish getting dressed?” You asked him. 

He didn’t tear his eyes from the tv as he shook his head. 

“This isn’t a tv show. This is the future. This is the Space X rocket launch. I set an alarm to tell me when it’s on because I want to see this live. Come on Y/N. Come watch the future with me.” He said.

You grinned at how adorably geeky he was. This guy who was a fierce and amazing fighter (the bulging muscles you could see from his lack of attire highlighted that) also happened to be a huge science nerd and he was really sweet and adorable-you stopped that train of thought as you recognized the warmth blossoming in your chest. Love. You were in love with-or had a crush on-Bucky Barnes. 

“Y/N?” Bucky asked. He turned to you, his hand reached out. You grabbed it and he pulled you onto the couch. You fell into a giggling heap right next to him, your body touching his. You felt sparks from the contact. You were drawn to him. Your body was drawn to his and you wanted to curl yourself against him, soak up his warmth. You resisted the urge but…how could you have ever thought you wouldn’t fall in love with him?

It had been a month and you’d kept your feelings strictly under wraps. You didn’t want to mess up your friendship or your living arrangements and you didn’t want to get hurt. 

But even though you’d been hiding your feelings from Bucky, you couldn’t hide them from Steve. 

You and Bucky were sitting on the couch watching your favorite show. Your legs were across his lap and you were leaning against his chest and it was so peaceful. 

Then the lock clicked and the loud voices of a rowdy Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson flooded the apartment. 

Steve came barreling into the room, a joke poised on his lips, but he stopped when he saw you two. His eyes widened, eyebrow quirked up. You snatched every part of your body away from Bucky and moved to the opposite side of the couch. You were so busy scrambling away you didn’t notice the hurt expression that flashed across Bucky’s face.

“Am I interrupting something?” Steve asked with a smile. 

“Nope. I guess not. It’s nothing.“ Bucky said.

Steve noticed the stiffness in Bucky’s voice. A tension filled the room. Sam stumbled into the room completely unaware.

"Steve. Remember why we came here?” He asked. 

“Yeah. Bucky we were gonna go out. You wanna come with us?” He asked. 

“Sounds fun. But I was hanging out with Y/N. I don’t just wanna ditch her.” He said. He scooted closer to you and picked up the remote. 

“That’s alright. Y/N can come with us.” Sam said, completely oblivious to the fact that Bucky was reluctant to go.

“Sounds like fun. Give me five minutes,” you said. You hopped up from the couch and ran up to your room to change. 

*****

Within an hour you were sitting at a table with Sam, Steve, and Bucky talking and laughing and enjoying yourself. Even Bucky had finally started to stop brooding. 

"He’s salty that I ruined his cuddle time.“ Steve joked. Bucky glared at him. You laughed. 

"We weren’t cuddling. We’re just friends.” You said. 

Bucky got up and went over to the bar. You were about to follow him, but stopped when you heard Sam mention it.

"Naw the Tiger’s just hungry.“ Sam said. 

You turned back around. Steve was giving Sam a death glare. 

"1. Stop talking about him like that. The nickname doesn’t even work. It sounds ridiculous. 2. Bucky isn’t like that anymore.” He said. 

"What does that mean Sam?“ You asked him. 

"Bucky’s a bit of a ladies’ man but he hasn’t been with a lot of ladies lately.” Sam said. 

"Ladies’ man?“ You parroted. There was another reason not to love him. Another reason you shouldn’t love him. 

Steve face palmed. 

You turned to the bar. Buck was sitting there and a redhead approached him. She was smiling flirtatiously and leaning over in her low cut shirt. You didn’t want to see anymore. 

"Nice to know. I’m gonna turn in for the night.” You said. You got up and left. As soon as you were out of earshot Steve turned on Sam.

"Really Sam?! Did you not get the hints?“ Steve asked him. 

Sam shook his head. 

"Dude what’s wrong? I was just saying the truth.” He said. 

"You said unnecessary things about Bucky’s past that can mess with his future.“ Steve said. 

"How?” Sam asked, still confused. 

"Bucky’s not a player. At one point in his life he used sex as a coping mechanism and he had sex with girls who only wanted sex. Then he decided he wanted a real relationship. He’s been looking for a real relationship. That’s why he hasn’t slept with anyone in so long.“ Steve explained. 

”…and he wants Y/N?“ Sam asked. 

"He’s been in love with her for a while now.” Steve muttered. 

At the bar Bucky turned the redhead away. He got his drink and walked back to the table. 

"Where’d Y/N go?“ He asked. 

"Don’t worry about it. Buck, do you love her?” Steve asked. 

Bucky’s eyes widened and his cheeks tinged red but he nodded. 

"It’s that obvious?“ He asked. 

Steve nodded. 

"But I’m pretty sure she feels the same way.” He said. 

Bucky grinned. 

"Really? You think so?“ He asked. 

Steve nodded. 

"You should show her how you feel.” Steve told him.

"I will.“ Bucky responded. 

*****

It had been a week and Bucky hadn’t told you. He hadn’t figured out how to. He couldn’t muster up the words. So next he tried notes. All of them ended up in the waste basket. Then he tried flowers. But you thought he was just being nice. 

Finally the opportunity presented itself and Bucky hadn’t even planned it. You had called him into your room to show him a song you liked. 

He stepped into your room and he was immersed in you. The room smelled like you and the posters on the wall were your favorite things and your music was in the air. You were dancing to the song. When he came in you grabbed him and pulled him into your dancing. 

He smiled and joined you, in dancing to the rhythm. Then he gradually slowed down and pulled you closer to him. You didn’t even notice until you were pressed against his chest and his lips were inches from yours. He dove in for a gentle kiss. 

The warmth in your chest ignited into something more as his gentle lips worked against yours. You wanted more. You wanted to taste more of him and feel the warmth of his skin and be closer to him-suddenly you remembered why you couldn’t be close to him. He didn’t want to be close to you emotionally, only physically. And you wanted more than that. You wouldn’t be just another one of the girls he played. 

Bucky moaned into your mouth and tried to pull you closer to him. You dragged your lips from his. He opened his eyes and for a moment it seemed as though his eyes were filled with love as he looked at you. He leaned forward, chasing your lips for another kiss and you were so tempted…but you put your hands on your chest and pushed him away. 

Bucky stumbled back, hurt flooding his face. 

"Bucky-” you tried to explain or ask if he meant that kiss. But you didn’t get the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky wanted to get out of there, he needed to get out of there. Needed to get away from the women he loved who didn’t love him, didn’t want him. Get away from the memory of her pushing him away. Why did he ever think she could love him?

He was walking down the street now. He just now realized that he was headed towards Steve’s place. When he got there, he pulled out his key and walked right in. Steve was sitting on the couch with Peggy, but he stood up when he saw Bucky.

“Bucky what’s wrong?” he asked.

“I needed to get out of there,” Bucky said.

“Out of where?” Steve asked.

“The apartment.” He said, dropping onto the couch.

“Bucky what happened?” Steve asked.

“Why’d you tell me she felt the same way?” Bucky asked Steve.

“Because I thought she did,” Steve responded.

“I kissed her. And she pushed me away. She pushed me away Steve. She doesn’t love me.” Bucky said.

“Bucky she’s probably just scared.” Steve said.

Peggy reached for Bucky’s hand to try to comfort him. He was hit with the memory of the last girl he had held in his arms…and how she had pushed him away moments later. He pushed Peggy away and headed out the door. He needed to forget.

It only took a few shots for Bucky to forget. With the alcohol buzzing through his veins he felt lighter. He didn’t feel the sting of rejection or the love that ached in his heart.

When the girl came up to him, at first, he ignored her, on instinct. He knew immediately that she just wanted sex. And he wanted something more. He wanted a relationship.

Then he caught a whiff of her perfume and leaned in, a whirlwind of emotions hitting him. She smiled like you. Suddenly he remembered. He didn’t want a relationship. He wanted a relationship with you. And he couldn’t have that, so he might as well try something new.

The girl saw him leaning in and took that as an acceptance. She kissed him. Bucky closed his eyes and breathed her in, and for a few moments he felt slightly better, slightly less alone, slightly less rejected. He didn’t love her and she didn’t love him, but for tonight, at least, he could pretend.

You were sitting at the apartment waiting up for Bucky. Your heart was fluttering and your stomach was filled with butterflies.

Love me? Love me not? Love me? Love me Not?

You’d felt that kiss to the tips of your toes and it was a jumpstart to your heart and the feelings you’d felt for him had blossomed and expanded into something more. And when Bucky had looked at you, you could swear there was love in his eyes. You wished you had just asked him a question instead of pushing him away, but you were determined to make up for it when he got back. You’d ask him. And if he did love you…you were excited by the possibilities.

You heard the lock click and the door swung open. Your heart fluttered as you ran to greet Bucky. Then you saw him, and you felt your heart plummet and shatter.

Bucky’s clothes were disheveled and there was a girl with him. Her fingers were tangled in his hair and his lips-that had been kissing you so lovingly hours earlier-were locked in a wet, hungry kiss with the girl. He was so caught up that he didn’t even notice you.

You were stunned. You didn’t wait to see Bucky take the girl into his room. You just picked up the pieces of your shattering heart and went to your room. Looks like Sam had been right.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been months, but you had finally buried your feelings for Bucky. Your roommate relationship was tenser for a while, but things were finally settling back to normal. Not like before, but normal enough.

You put your headphones on every night and disappeared into your room so you didn’t have to see or hear Bucky’s nightly activities, but you were over it. Things were better than before because you didn’t have any pesky feelings in the way. Or so you thought, but the changes didn’t escape Bucky’s attention.

“Y/N why are you avoiding me?” he asked you, one morning. He intercepted you on the way out the door.

“I’m not avoiding you Bucky. And I really need to get out.” You said.

He shook his head.

“You are avoiding me. We used to spend time together. We used to hang out at night, watch movies and shows or listen to music or argue about books. We used to go out and try different restaurants and eat dinner together. Now you’re always holed up in your room. You’re avoiding me.” He said.

“I changed my schedule a bit. Besides, you’re busy at night so why does it matter.” You said.

“It matters because I miss you. I’m not busy at night and I’m never too busy for you. You’re my friend and I’m sorry about what happened but that doesn’t mean I want to lose your friendship.” He said.

“Ok,” you said.

“Ok? Friends?” he asked.

“Friends,” You said, hugging him, “I’ve missed being friends with you.” You said.

Bucky smiled and savored the feeling of having you in his arms, even if it was only in a friendly manner. He wished for more, but he pushed that urge down, afraid to lose you again.

You hugged him and you suppressed the urge to want more. Friendship. He asked for friendship. He regretted kissing you and he only wanted friendship, so you would give him friendship.

True to your word, you’d started spending your evenings with Bucky again: TV, movies, music, talking. And it was great. Your feelings for more than friendship were gone, but you also knew you needed to get out there more. At least that’s what your friend Natasha kept telling you. And she’d finally worn you down, which is why you were getting dressed to go out.

You heard the lock click and realized that you had forgotten to tell Bucky. You did one last check in the mirror. The dress was one Natasha had recommended. It was sexy, hugging all your curves and showing enough skin to be tantalizing. You’d tried some bold makeup and a pop of sexy red lipstick.

“Y/N! So, I got pizza and-“ Bucky stopped, his jaw dropped when he saw you.

“Hoooly hot damn,” he muttered, his eyes wide.

He set down the pizza in a trance, not taking his eyes off you.

“Wow. You look gorgeous Y/N. Going out somewhere? Can I come with you?” he asked.

You were flattered by his attention and smiling at the look on his face.

“Yes I am going somewhere and no you cannot come with me.” You said, poking him on your way out the door.

Bucky’s expression changed.

“Wait. Where do you think you’re going dressed like that?” he asked.

You were taken aback by him.

“I’m just going out with Natasha and I’m running late.” You said, hurrying out the door.

Bucky was miserable. He thought he’d been miserable before when you’d pushed him away. (Miserable enough that he made a mistake that he’d never make again.) He’d been even more miserable when he thought he ruined your friendship by wanting something more. You avoided him and he fixed things, then he learned what was really miserable.

When he saw you in that dress, his hormones spiked, and he’d been aroused and excited in ways that he hadn’t been in a long, long time. Even when other girls had tried to seduce him they hadn’t made him feel like this. You hadn’t even tried. You didn’t have to try. Seeing you in that dress made him want to slide it off of you and make love to you all night long.

Then he realized that other men would see you and want sex with you. And he realized that that’s what you wanted. And that’s when he thought he was miserable. But then you didn’t come home that night. He stayed up, waiting for you, but you never came. He woke up on the couch and he wondered where you woke up, whose bed you woke up in, whose bed you slept in. And that’s when he was really miserable.

When you walked back into your apartment that morning Bucky was sitting on the couch waiting for you.

“Where were you last night?” he asked you.

“I told you. I went out with some friends.” You said.

“And that shouldn’t take all night. Y/N you know that’s not what I’m asking. Where did you sleep last night?” he asked, his jaw clenched.

“I spent the night with a…friend. That’s all you need to know.” You said.

“Y/N Don’t do that! You can’t do that!” he yelled.

“Excuse me? As much as you’ve sleep around, as many girls as you’ve brought here, I know that you aren’t telling me what I can and cannot do. I do not need your permission.”

Bucky felt like he’d been smacked in the face.

“I’m not like that anymore. What girls?” Bucky asked.

“The night after…y’know the incident. That night you came home with a girl and you were trying to suck her face off and then you dragged her into your room.” You said.

Bucky sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

“That was…a mistake. I was drunk and I was feeling horrible and I thought it would make me feel better, but it didn’t. It was a mistake and it hasn’t happened since.” He explained.

“Oh. Well then it looks like I spent weeks hiding out in my room every night for nothing.” You said.

“That’s why you were staying in your room?” you asked.

You nodded.

“I’m sorry for making assumptions about you.” You said.

Bucky looked like he wanted to say something, but then his eyes dropped.

“I’m sorry for how I came off. I didn’t mean to imply that I have the right to tell you what to do. Gosh, I was coming off like a jealous boyfriend and I’m not. Your boyfriend. Or jealous. I’m not your boyfriend and I’m not jealous. I wasn’t jealous. I was just…worried. Just worried. About your safety. You know, being at a stranger’s house at night when you’ve first met them can be dangerous. I was just worried. Nothing more.”

“Thank you,” You said, cutting off Bucky’s rambling, “I appreciate your concern.” You said.

You and Bucky exchanged terse nods and then continued on your way, pretending everything was ok, but deep down you both knew it wasn’t.

It became obvious that everything was not ok two weeks later. There was a guy you’d met. You’d been talking to him and he was vaguely handsome and it had been so long since you’d been close to someone. After a few drinks you invited him home. That was a mistake.

You entered the apartment, his lips were locked with yours, his tongue trying to explore your mouth, his hands desperately groping your body. He was moaning as you stumbled into the dark living room. He moved his lips from yours and extended the trail of saliva down to your neck. As his hands started to fumble with your clothes he tripped and sent you both sprawling onto the couch. He was still moaning loudly, panting now, as he tried to climb on top of you.

Click.

Light flooded the room. You winced and instinctively tried to push the guy away. He tried to get away from the light by burying his face in your cleavage. His lowered head gave you a full view of Bucky, standing by the light switch. His jaw was clenched and his fists were balled. He cleared his throat.

The guy looked up.

“Um. Hey. We were kind of busy here. Who are you?” he asked.

“Were you really?” Bucky asked.

“yeah.” The guy responded.

“See I wasn’t sure, because I heard a whole lot from you, but nothing from her. If you’re doing it properly, the girl you’re with should be a moaning, breathy, mess. If she’s not moaning then she should at least be chanting your name over and over again, but you probably wouldn’t know anything about that because I’m sure that you’ve never been able to please a woman. Does it suck being such a disappointment. Because I’m disappointed. You’re gonna try to fuck my girlfriend and you can’t even do it right. I’m James. I’m her boyfriend.” Bucky said.

“What the hell?!” you replied.

“Well obviously she wanted me. If you’re so good then why’d she go loo-“

“Really baby? You’re gonna do this to me? Well I love you so much that I forgive you. I guess you’re really drunk. But you can’t keep doing this. What about the baby Y/N?” Bucky asked you.

The guy jumped away from you.

“Baby? You’re pregnant?!” he exclaimed.

“No! I’m not. There’s no-“

“Woww! So she didn’t tell you about the baby or the boyfriend?” Bucky said.

“I’m out.” The guy said, as he turned and left.

“What the hell Bucky?!” you yelled at him.

He just stood there, eyes down on the ground.

“What the hell did you do that for?” you asked him.

“Why did you bring him here?” Bucky asked.

“Because I have needs ok? I have desires that I want fulfilled and I haven’t felt close to someone in a long time and you seem to think I’m unsafe in someone else’s place. Now answer my question. What did you do that for?”

“Why do you think?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know! I don’t even know! But what I do know is that you had no right to do that. None at all. How dare you pretend to be my boyfriend after you made it painstakingly clear that you only want to be friends? That I’m not good enough to be anything more than your friend. You barely even gave me a chance. One little kiss-“

“I barely gave you a chance?! You froze me out. You pushed me away. Like you couldn’t stand to be near me and then you wouldn’t even spend time with me. You’d barely talk to me. I thought that I lost one of my best friends just because I made the mistake of falling in love with her. Because I pushed for something more than friendship I could have none of your friendship at all.” Bucky said.

“Don’t blame this one me! You kissed me and then had sex with another girl just a few hours later! Sam said you were a player and you proved it. That’s why I pushed you away. I didn’t want to be another girl you just used and tossed aside and when you couldn’t use me you just moved on to someone else,” You said, tears flooding your eyes as the dam holding the emotions you’d pent up burst open.

“I never even slept with her!” Bucky yelled.

“I thought that you would know me better, and not just take somebody else’s word for it. I used to do that, but I haven’t been that man in a long time. I was looking for love and then I found love when I found you. That night…the woman I loved pushed me away and I felt unlovable…she smelled like you. I was drunk and she smelled like you and I couldn’t get you out of my mind.

But then we were in my room and…I couldn’t do it. I didn’t want to do it. She tried to take my clothes off and I stopped her. Asked her to leave and go home, told her I couldn’t do it. Because the whole time, I didn’t want her. I didn’t want her hands on my body, I didn’t want a night of sex and lust and mindless fucking. I wanted you. I wanted love and lovemaking and cuddling and spending the night together just talking…shit why did I say that. I just fucked everything up more didn’t I? Why the hell were you even there to see that?” Bucky asked.

“I was waiting for you. To apologize for pushing you away and to ask you if that kiss meant a lot to you because it meant a lot to me. To tell you how I felt about you.” You whispered the last part and dropped your head, keeping your eyes on the ground.

Bucky’s head snapped up. His eyes had a glimmer of hope shining in them. He moved to sit across from you. His fingers gently slid under your chin and he tilted your head up to look at him.

“And how do you feel about me?” he asked.

“I love you.” You whispered.

He smiled and then he pulled your lips towards his and once again, you were experiencing another heart melting, spark inducing kiss that you felt jolt down your spine. You moaned and pulled him closer, tangling your fingers in his hair. He stood up and pressed your body against his trying to get as close as possible. His fingers gently caressed your face and your back, as he kissed you, as though he was cherishing every moment, memorizing every detail of how you felt against him.

Finally you parted for breath. Panting, you stared into his eyes. This time there was no mistaking the adoration.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that Y/N. I’ve bene in love with you for so long. And I’m even more in love with you now. I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” You told him.

You felt the warmth, the love you felt for him, intensifying. You didn’t try to suppress the feeling this time. The heat, the passion, the intensity, you let it run free.

You moaned Bucky’s name as he deepened the kiss, but suddenly, he pulled away. You chased after his lips with a needy groan.

Bucky smirked.

“Just to be clear, this is what you deserve, this is how it should be when you’re with a guy. He’ll take care of you and make sure you’re moaning,” he kissed your neck and gently bit a sensitive area that made you moan, “just like that. But you’re with me now so I’ll make sure that you’re always getting treated properly. And also,” he said as he broke away from you and scooped you into his arms, “It’s not that I’m overprotective of what you do at night.”

He was carrying you in his arms, bridal style, into his room. He gently set you on his bed and you smiled and pulled him down next to you.

“You don’t?” you asked him.

“I believe that your place is here, in our place, our apartment. And I think that you should spend your nights here. With me. In my bed. In my arms.” He said, pulling you into his arms to emphasize his point.

“There’s no place I’d rather be.” you responded, sealing your point with another, heart melting kiss.


End file.
